i'm back and this time i'm staying
by Inuyashasfavgirl
Summary: Syaorans been visiting ever since he left but him and Sakura just don't seem to be okay till Syaoran's mom sends him back with a mission.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone okay this is my first ccs story so I hope you like it. I usually write Inuyasha stories if you like that show check them out. Well anyways S+S all the way hehe ookay oh right!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captors Sakura If I did do really think I'd be writing this? No sadly ccs and tsubasa belong to the people at Clamp.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**A auburn haired girl sighed and headed towards her friends. It's been 7 years since Syaoran left, of course they keep in touch and he came to visit as often as he could but it just wasn't the same as having him there.**

" **Hurry up Sakura!" Tomoyo called.**

' **She's thinking about Li-kun again.'**

**Sakura run towards them and hide the pain from showing through her emerald eyes, but Tomoyo saw right through this.**

" **Hurry guy's the movie's about to start!" Chihura told them. **

**They paid for tickets and popcorn then rushed to find seats. Little did they know that in the plane flying over the theatre was an old friend, who was coming back for good. **

**1 Hour And A Half Later…**

" **That was such a good movie but I hate how it ended before we saw them race." Sakura whined.**

" **It's a little thing movie makers do to make you come see the next one." Tomoyo told her.**

" **So there'll be another one?" Chihura asked.**

" **Yep!" **

" **Did you no that in-"**

" **I'm going to take him home now bye guys."**

" **Bye!"**

**Tomoyo and Sakura headed home. **

" **so you really miss him don't you?"**

**Sakura blushed bright red.**

" **what're you talking about miss who."**

" **Li-kun." **

**Sakura sighed the pain she'd been trying to hid shone through clearly.**

" **yeah I do, it's not like I never get to see or talk to him it's just…" **

" **you'd rather have him here."**

" **yeah how'd you know?" **

" **I… well … you see…" **

**She was blushing deeply.**

" **You miss Eriol that way don't you." **

**She blushed even more.**

"**I don't know what you're talking about." **

" **Oh come on were both mature 17 year-olds you can tell me." **

**Tomoyo smiled.**

" **Well I'm mature at least I'm not so sure about you Sakura."**

" **Hey." **

**She playfully hit her friend on the arm.**

" **Yeah I miss him." **

**Both girl's walked in silence for a while. They came to a turn in the road. **

" **See you tomorrow Sakura." **

" **See you tomorrow Tomoyo." **

**The Next Morning…**

" **Hooooeeee!"**

" **Here comes the monster."**

" **Touya be nice to your sister." **

**Sakura came flying down the stairs and Stole Toyua's piece of toast.**

" **I'll be back later!" she shouted as she rushed out the door. She raced towards where she was suppose to be meeting everyone as fast as she could. When she rounded the corner she ran into someone. They caught her before she fell.**

" **sorry I – Syaoran?"**

**the young man with messy brown hair looked at her surprise showing in his hazel eyes. **

" **Sakura." **

**She smiled and hugged him.**

" **it is you. How long are you staying this time?"**

" **I'm here for good." **

**She looked at him shocked.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hahaha I'm soooo evil you'll have to wait till tomorrow to find out what happens next hehehe.**

"**there she is get here!" **

**oh boy it's the mob of cruise people No wait I updated ahhhhhh! runs away **


	2. Chapter 2: Kora and Syaorans question

Sakura Tasha: Hehehe I'm back uh… well okay it's been a while since I updated but I haven't had any time between the play and all the drama in my life right now… but enough about that lets get on with the story.

**Disclaimer: I don't own card captors Sakura… but can I borrow Syaoran?**

**Taro: glares at author**

**Sakura Tasha: hehe just kidding sweetie. **

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

" **You're staying really?"**

" **Yeah have a " mission"".**

" **Oh." Sakura said sounding kind of sad.**

" **Sakura-"**

" **Oh shoot I'm late come on!"**

**She grabbed his arm and took off running before he could finish his sentence. When they reached the park they were greeted with another surprise.**

" **Eriol?" Sakura said in disbelief **

" **Syaoran?" Tomoyo asked.**

" **Explain!" they shouted at each other.**

**Syaoran and Eriol sweat dropped.**

" **Eriol got here last night and I wanted to surprise you."**

" **I just ran into Syaoran and hey where is everyone else?"**

"**They're late."**

"**B-but I'm the one who's usually late." **

" **Have you told her yet my cute little descendent?"**

**Syaoran turned bright red.**

" **Told her what?"**

" **Well actually I guess it would be have you asked her yet?"**

**At this Syaoran turned really red.**

" **I don't know what you're talking about."**

" **You should ask her soon if you don't someone else will."**

**Syaoran's eyes widened and he looked at Eriol with a look of murder.**

" **Not me, I love Tomoyo, someone's been after her since you left, if you don't act fast you might not "**

" **Come on guys."**

" **Coming! Just trust me ask her before he acts."**

**Syaoran watched him walk away dumbfounded.**

**Someone was after his Sakura? He ran to catch up.**

' **I'll ask her tonight.'**

" **Hey guy's look its Kora!"**

**Sakura waved at him, Tomoyo looked a little freaked out and grabbed Syaoran's arm.**

" **Can I talk to you for a minute."**

" **Um sure." **

**She pulled him back but made sure to keep a close eye on Sakura.**

" **That guy is trying to get Sakura, he wants to hurt her."**

" **WHAT!"**

**Sakura looked back at them to see what was wrong. Tomoyo waved at her.**

" **Just look out for her."**

**Kora had made it to Sakura, by the time they were finished talking. Syaoran was at her side in a flash. He put an arm around her waist and glared at the boy. Kora looked shocked for a second then smirked. He took Sakura's hand and kissed it, making Syaoran growl. Sakura pulled her hand away from him gently.**

" **So nice to see you Sakura."**

" **Uh hehe nice to see you to Kora." **

**Syaoran gave the boy a mincing glare.**

" **Sakura can I talk to you for a second."**

" **Sure."**

**Tomoyo walked over to Eriol.**

" **He's really mad I take it you told him."**

" **Yup."**

" **Do you think he'll ask her?"**

" **Yeah."**

**Kora walked over to them.**

" **who's he?"**

" **Sakura's boyfriend."**

**Kora looked shocked for a second.**

" **Oh that's why he seemed so mad, well I'll fix that."**

" **You leave them alone!"**

" **Never." **

**He walked off towards Sakura and Syaoran.**

**Meanwhile…**

"**Sakura you know I love you right."**

**She blushed cutely.**

" **Yes I do."**

" **Well whenever I got back the last time my mother finally decided to let me come back for a while so that I could ask you something."**

**He reached in his pocket for the little black box that he'd been waiting to show her for a while.**

" **What do you need to ask me?"**

**He got down on one knee and….**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Hehe I'm so evil tune in next time.**

**Taro: this isn't a TV show love.**

**Sakura Tasha: so… I know that.**

**Taro: sigh fine whatever babe**

**Sakura Tasha: fine you win please R&R bye guys!**


	3. Chapter 3: someones watching

A/n: hey guy's what's up? Hmmmm… I'm not sure if I want to keep you guys guessing about what's going to happen to our cute little couple or if I should get on with it.

**Taro: just get on with it… jezz your such a tease.**

**Sakura Tasha: thanks for that Taro. Well I guess I could start the story…**

**Taro: _eye twitches_ just get on with it wench.**

**Sakura Tasha: TARO! That was not nice you're so dead!**

**Taro: _attains a scared look and runs off._**

**Sakura Tasha: _gets an angry face eye twitches_ taro get back here! Oh and I don't own Card captors Sakura but we do have the same name! _Chases after crazy husband._**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

" Sakura will uh will you marry me?" 

He looked up into her glowing emerald eyes, which at the moment were full of shock; a thin layer of water covered her eyes.

" **Please don't cry I-"**

**Her pressing her lips against his gently cut him off. When she pulled away he looked at her hopefully. **

" **Of course I will."**

**He smiled like there was no tomorrow before pulling her into his arms and spinning her around. Then he set her on her feet and kissed her. After a few minutes he pulled away giving them a chance to breath. Then he pulled the ring out of the box and put it on her finger. She gasped when she got a good look at it. The ring was an emerald in the shape of a Sakura flower with a pink heart in the middle, there was a small diamond on either side the band was a beautiful sliver. **

"**Oh I almost forgot I had it engraved."**

**She carefully took it off with shaky hands and read the inside. _Sakura and Syaoran forever _she put the ring back on and hugged him. He smiled softy and kissed the top of her head. Kora was frozen to the spot. **

' **Well that messed up the plan a little bit, but I'll still get what I'm after one way or another.'**

" **You can come out now Daidouji I know you and Hiiragizawa are watching us. And turn that damn camera off!"**

**Sakura giggled, Eriol and Tomoyo came out of hiding and Tomoyo for once gave her camera a rest. (Yeah right she put it in her bag but made sure it could see through the hole she put in her purse for times like these.) No one noticed Kora disappear. Tomoyo hugged Sakura and then grabbed her hand and examined her ring which she declared kawaii, before pulling out her camera and taping her ring much to Syaorans annoyance.**

" **So how about we all go get something to eat?"**

" **Sure."**

" **Fine." **

"**Sounds like fun." **

" **The whole gangs back together again!"**

" **Yeah I guess we are aren't we.." **

"**Hey Hiiragizawa?"**

" **Yes my cute little descendent?" **

" **When are you going to ask Daidouji?" **

**Tomoyo and Eriol blushed bright red. Eriol stuttered out some thing then hurried into the restaurant followed by Tomoyo who was redder than a tomato. Syaoran burst out laughing making Sakura smile she loved his laugh. He put an arm around her and smiled at her.**

" **Shall we." **

**She giggled and allowed him to guide her into the restaurant.**

**1 and a half later…**

**They left the restaurant after catching up with Syaoran's life and catching him on theirs.**

" **Hey you guys lets catch a movie." **

**Tomoyo got an evil grin.**

" **Sure but we get to choose the movie."**

" **Okay that's fine right Syaoran."**

**He gave them a threatening look, but he nodded he knew Tomoyo and Eriol were up to something.**

**When they got there he realized what they were doing but it was to late to stop them they'd already paid and were pushing them into the theatre. Sakura looked clueless till the movie start. Her eye's widened in terror. He sighed and pushed the armrest between them up and pulled her into his arms she buried her face in his chest, he glared at them over her head and swore in Chinese.**

" **Syaoran don't swear." **

**Came a muffed voice.**

" **How did you?"**

" **I know you."**

**The movie pretty much went like that for the rest of the time Sakura watching bits and pieces then screaming when something happened and hiding her face again. But when it came to the part were they took the baby she couldn't look away. She had to make sure the baby would be okay. She cheered the little girl in red on and cried when she died to save the others. (A/n: f.y.i. they're watching the hill's have eyes. That movie scared me to death my friend who made me watch it with her is still recovering for a massive beating.) When the movie was finally over it was dark outside and Sakura was really jumpy.**

" **You guy's are going to pay for that one you know Sakura hates those stupid movies!"**

**Sakura was snuggled up to his side and had one hand firmly on her key.**

" **Gomen Sakura we're sorry we didn't mean to scare you that badly we just wanted to get Syaoran back and scaring you was the only thing we could think of."**

" **It's okay I'm just going to have to lock my door's and windows forever."**

**Syaoran sighed and shook his head.**

"**Come on I'll take you home see you guys later."**

" **Bye!"**

" **Bye!"**

**They parted not realizing that someone was on a rooftop listening to their every word.**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Sakura Tasha: bye guys please R&R! Ja ne!**


	4. Chapter 4: Sakura's missing!

**Chapter 4: Sakura's Missing!**

**Sakura Tasha: hehe I'm so evil now your going to be all jumpy and wondering if she's going to be okay hehe…. **

**Taro: okay that's just evil why are you in such a bad mood?**

**Sakura Tasha: oh I'm not in a bad mood sweetie, I've just got a dark side you know that.**

**Taro: your right I do… it's not very pretty either.**

**Sakura Tasha: I don't own Card Captors Sakura… Taro Get Back Here With My Candy! _Runs off after hubby._**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox **

" **Umm... Syaoran can you umm could you."**

**She looked down blushing like crazy.**

" **Could I what Sakura?" **

**She blushed even deeper.**

" **Can you spend the night?" **

**He blushed too.**

" **Um sure." **

**She smiled brightly at him.**

" **Thanks I didn't want to be alone after that movie."**

**He had to smile.**

"**What happen to the stuffed Animal?" **

" **He went to visit Eriol today and Toya's in college, and my dad's working really late tonight." **

" **Oh no wonder you were scared all the way here."**

" **Was it that obvious?" **

" **Not really I just know you."**

**She smiled at him, then unlocked the door and let them both in. **

" **Do you want something to drink?" **

" **Um water."**

" **Okay." **

**She rushed off to get their drinks. He looked around.**

" **Nothing's changed."**

**He smiled.**

' **Well almost nothing.'**

**He felt an aura in the back yard. But when he headed towards it, it disappeared.**

" **That's weird." **

" **What's weird?" **

**He jumped and whirled around Sakura was standing right behind him with their drinks looking puzzled.**

" **I though… never mind"**

" **Are you sure?" **

" **Yeah if you didn't sense it then it's nothing."**

" **Okay, here's your drink." **

" **Thanks." **

**An hour or so later…**

" **Hey Syaoran?" **

**He looked down at the girl cradled in his arms.**

" **Yeah?" **

" **Why were you allowed to come back so soon?"**

**She asked looking up at him with curious eyes. He blushed slightly.**

" **Because my mother knew that I was getting depressed and wanted to go back and stay so she sent me on a "mission"." **

" **What's your mission?"**

**He smiled his rare smile at her, and she blushed a little.**

"**It was to come here and make you my wife."**

**She smiled then leaned up and kissed him.**

" **Mission accomplished." **

**He couldn't help but smile before kissing here again.**

**30 Minutes later…**

**Syaoran looked down at the angel in his arms and smiled, she'd fallen asleep. He gently stood and carried her to her room. He put her in her bed. After kissing her on the forehead he laid down on the cot she'd put down for him.**

**3:30 in the morning…**

**Syaoran sat Watching Sakura for the past half hour she'd been groaning and tossing around in her sleep.**

" **Sakura it's all right I'm here."**

**She calmed down a bit then whimpered. Suddenly she screamed and sat up. When she saw him she threw her arms around his night and started sobbing into his shirt.**

" **Sa-kura?"**

" **I'm so glad your okay!"**

" **Of course I'm okay why wouldn't I be?"**

**He held her close to him and rubbed her back trying to make her feel better.**

" **I-in my dream those things where killing everyone and I couldn't do anything to help them. Then you came out of no where and…and they…"**

**She couldn't finish her sentence she just started crying again. But that was okay he knew what she meant.**

" **It's all right it was just a dream shh I'm here it's okay."**

**He finally got her calmed down a few minutes later.**

" **Syaoran"**

" **Yes?"**

" **Thanks." **

"**No problem love no problem."**

**She smiled a little.**

" **Umm… Syaoran you wouldn't mind- I mean umm that is if it's okay with you could you sleep with me tonight?"**

**They were both turned bright red.**

" **Sure."**

**She moved over and he got in beside her. He timidly put his arms around her. She smiled and snuggled into his chest. They soon fell asleep.**

**Morning…**

**Syaoran woke up and blinked a couple of times.**

' **Where am I?'**

**Then he remembered, and blushed slightly. He looked around.**

' **Wait a minute where's Sakura?'**

**He looked around before jumping up and checking the bathroom, the kitchen, and the living room, everywhere. She was nowhere to be found. **

" **Sakura? Sakura!" **

**he failed to notice the note on the counter by the fridge.**

" **Sakura!"**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Sakura Tasha: _sigh _I'm tried I didn't sleep well last night cause someone was talking in his sleep.**

**Taro: Feh I don't talk in my sleep wench.**

**Sakura Tasha: You keep telling your self that babe. Anyways sorry about the cliffly but hey I couldn't help It I love making people wait even if it is only a few days. Anyways peace out people! **

**Taro: R&R!**

**Both: BYE!**


	5. Chapter 5: Sakura's been kidnapped!

Chapter 5: Sakura's been kidnapped!

Sakura Tasha: I'm back well we're back anyway so today I'll get right to it since all of you R&R a special thanks to:

Heartless shell

Sakatrina90

Jennycute14

Winkieo-

Skye668

Sakura li 19

Smile of PuRe

Dbzgtfan2004

SweetgirJSluver (hope that's right)

Thanks for R&Ring guys!

Taro: we don't own Card captors Sakura but my crazy wife owns Kora.

Sakura Tasha: Thanks babe wait I'm not crazy!

Taro: on with the story.

Sakura Tasha: I'm not crazy!

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Syaoran was so busy running around the house looking for Sakura that he didn't here the door open and didn't see the person come in until they were right behind him.

" Umm… Syaoran what're you doing?"

" Sakura!"

And there stood Sakura a few bags in her hands giving him a really odd look.

" So uh what was that all about?"

She asked after he hugged her for a few minutes.

" Uh hehe I uh couldn't find you and I got worried that something happened to you."

Sakura sweatdropped,

"I left you a note."

Seeing the blank look on his face she pointed at it. He blushed his face turned bright red with embarrassment. He let his head hang a bit so that his bangs covered his eyes.

" Syaoran? Daijobudesuka?"

" Huh yeah I'm fine sorry I was just thinking."

" Li yo… I'll make breakfast."

" Li yo do you need help?"

" Iie, why don't you go watch T.V. or something so you can calm down a little better."

" Uh, Mochiron"

He left the room and sat on the couch but didn't turn on the T.V.

' Man I guess that Kora guys got me really jumpy but I just have this really bad feeling something's going to happen, Jezz I'm glad my clan didn't see that… I wonder what they'd think if they saw their leader running around a house looking for someone who left him a note in plain sight. It's just I don't know what I'd do if something happened to Sakura. I'll just have to keep a closer eye on her."

" Syaoran Breakfast is ready!"

" Coming."

He got up and went into the kitchen. Sakura had all ready put his food on his plate and was fixing hers.

" It looks Sugoi!"

" Arigato!"

They ate in silence for a little while.

" Syaoran, Doushite?"

" Betsoni"

" Syaoran I know you better than that I can tell something's wrong so please tell me what's bugging you."

He looked up at her and saw concern clearly written in her eyes.

" I just have a bad feeling that's all."

She gained a thoughtful look.

" I've had a feeling something bad was going to happen ever since I got up… what do you think it means?"

" I'm not sure but whatever it is I won't let you get hurt I promise."

She smiled at him.

" I know, and I won't let anything happen to you."

They finished their meal in a comfortable silence. The doorbell rang as they were cleaning up.

" Syaoran can you get that my hands are full?"

" Mochiron."

He opened the door to find Tomoyo and Eriol.

" Well, it seems someone had a sleepover with out us."

" Shut up Hiiragizawa!"

" Oh man and I didn't get to film any Kawaii moments last night!"

" Daidouji!"

"Hehe…"

" Tomoyo! Eriol!"

Tomoyo hurried past Syaoran and hugged her cousin.

" Tell me Syaoran did you sleep in your own bed or Sakura's"

" That's it you have till the count of 3 1...2...3!"

Eriol took off running Syaoran close behind him. The girls giggled and went back to chatting. Until they felt and evil aura. Syaoran and Eriol rushed back into the living room. Syaoran pulled out his sword and Eriol and Sakura pulled out their staffs. Tomoyo pulled out her video camera.

" Tomoyo please get in between all of us so you don't get hurt."

"Okay Sakura"

She moved in the middle. They heard a laugh start it seemed to be coming from all around them.

" Who's there? Y-your not a ghost are you?"

Syaoran put an arm around Sakura she was shaking really badly. They all backed up into a tight circle.

" Show yourself!"

" So your Syaoran Li what're you doing back here shouldn't you be back in China with your clan?"

" I'm were I need to be."

"I know that voice well Clow does but that doesn't matter Korain"

" Korain?"

" But that sounds like… oh I get it you were Kora weren't you."

" Maybe what's it to you little wolf?"

" Shut up."

" Sakura!"

"Y-yes?"

Tomoyo saw something in her camera right in front of Sakura but when she looked up it was gone. She looked in her Camera again there it was! But how…?

" Sakura look out it's right in front of you!"

But it was to late for that the thing grabbed her and they disappeared.

" Sakura! Damn it!"

" Syaoran clam down I can still feel her aura!"

" Then lets go."

" Wait! Tomoyo how'd you know he was in front of Sakura?"

" I-I could see him in my camera."

"Are you serious… I guess that camera is good for something after all, lets go!"

They rushed out the door. Eriol hadn't told Syaoran but Sakura's aura was a little weaker like she'd passed out or something but little by little it was slowly growing weaker.

' Sakura hang in there I'm coming I won't let him hurt you!'

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Sakura Tasha: sorry about all the cliffly's but I have to update cruise too. I hope you liked this chapter.

Taro: Next time on I'm back and this time I'm staying…

Korain is planning to use Sakura as a tool to power his plan.

Sakura Tasha: Taro don't say anything else or you could give the whole thing away.

Taro: opps sorry.

Japanese words:

Li yo- okay

Doushite – whats wrong?

Betsoni- nothing

Mochiron- sure

Sugoi- great

Arigato- thank you

Iie- no

Kawaii- cute


	6. Chapter 6: the rescue

Sakura Tasha: hey guys I'm back!! Sorry it took me a month to update but uh… I was really busy with school and stuff and a certain Inu-youkia was freaking scaring my teachers!!!!!!

**Taro: _looks around innocently_ what I didn't do anything.**

**Sakura Tasha: oh right students just happen to fly out windows by themselves!!!! **

**Taro: oh shut up and get on with the story.**

**Sakura Tasha: SIT!!!!!! I'd like to thank Kagome for that trick.**

**Taro: _picks himself up off the floor_**

**Sakura Tasha: I don't own ccs okay!!**

**S+S+S+S+S+S+S+S+S+S+S+S+S+S+S+S+S+S+S+**

**The small group ran down the street chasing after their friends slowly fading aura. They turned onto a dirt road and wasted no time in rushing down it. It led to an old rundown warehouse. And in the slowly fading light a bright light shone through one of the cracked windows. Syaoran rushed forwards and kicked down the old door. It fell to the ground with a loud echoing thud.**

" **Syaoran what if he heard you. Be careful."**

" **Like I care. He has Sakura I'm not going to just take two hundred years to get up there quietly."  
**

**He shouted amber eyes flashing before he took off into the dimly lit house. The other two shared a knowing look before taking off after him. Syaoran got to the door first and kicked it down. In the middle of the room was a thick glass container with some machine attached to it. And inside was a very pale weak girl.**

"**SAKURA!!!!!" **

**She lifted her head weakly. He rushed over to the glass.**

"**S-syaoran…watch out!"**

**He moved just in time. Where he had been was a black sword with a sharp looking blade. He smirked and called his own sword. The man holding the blade was almost like a ghost you could see right through him but he was becoming solider. As they clashed blades Syaoran finally realized why he needed Sakura.**

" **You're using her to make yourself solid!"**

"**Figure that out all by yourself?"**

**Syaoran scowled.**

" **You bastard you won't win!"**

" **But I all ready am as she gets weaker I get stronger, soon she'll be dead and I'll be fully alive."**

**Syaoran's eyes filled with concern and anger.**

" **Eriol Tomoyo get her out of there NOW!"**

**They rushed over and Eriol called his staff trying to find a way to break through the thick glass. Korain laughed at the look in Syaoran's eyes.**

" **You think you can save her?"**

**Syaoran took the opening and stabbed him. Korain let out a choking gasp and stumbled backwards. Syaoran narrowed his eyes. **

"**Fire come to my aid." **

**Flames shot out of his sword and surrounded Korain. Korain let a terrible scream and tried to get away from the flames. but he couldn't he passed out from the pain. Syaoran turned and ran to the glass Sakura was leaning against the other side barely awake. **

" **Lighting come to my aid!" **

**Lighting surrounded the glass and it shattered, a blue barrier went up around Sakura protecting her from the glass.**

" **Thanks Eriol." **

**Syaoran said rushing forwards and gently lifting the pale girl into his arms. She opened one eye and looked at him.**

" **Syaoran?"**

**He smiled and kissed her forehead.**

" **I'm here Ying-Fa."**

**She smiled and snuggled against him before passing out. Tomoyo fell into step beside him.**

"**She'll be all right won't she?"**

**Eriol smiled.**

" **Yeah she'll be fine after Syaoran blew up the machine it reversed the effect and her magic came back to her. She just needs to rest."**

**Syaoran let out a sigh of relief. They all left the building thinking the same thing. **

'**It's over.'**

**Little did they know that it was only just beginning.**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Sakura Tasha: so what'd you think? Please let me know! -**

**Taro: yeah R&R**

**Both: Ja ne**


	7. Chapter 7: peace and quiet

**Sakura Tasha: _doges flying vegetables _wait wait!!_ Gets hit_ all right I deserved that I'm sorry it took me so long **

**Taro: _laughing at his wife_**

**Sakura Tasha: Taro it's not that funny!!! Sit boy!_ Taro plows into the ground_ that's funny anyways I had exams so I didn't have the time but now I'm updating so be happy! .**

**Taro: w-we don't own CCS. **

**S+S+S+S+S+S+S+S+S+S+S+S+S+S+S+S+S+S+S+S+S**

**Sakura opened her eyes and saw green. **

'**Where am I? Wait green? Oh I'm at Syao's.'**

**She sat up and looked around the walls were a forest green the carpet white the dressers chestnut and there were 3 doors one leading to the hallway one to a bathroom and 1 to a balcony. She stood up finding that she was wearing one of his t-shirts and some shorts that Tomoyo must've given him. She opened the door to the balcony knowing very well that Syaoran was going to be sitting right there or maybe placing with Tomoyo and Eriol trying to calm him down. Sure enough that's were they were with Syaoran pacing back and forth his back turned to her. Tomoyo looked up and spotted her.**

"**Sakura how are you feeling?"**

**Syaoran whirled around and was in front of her in the blink of an eye. **

"**How are you feeling you shouldn't be up go back to bed."**

**She blinked and found herself being led towards the room she'd just come from.**

"**No I'm fine Syaoran really."**

**He stopped.**

"**Are you sure you're okay?"**

"**Syaoran she's slept for 2 days she's fine and probably hungry!"**

"**T-two days??? Oh my god what about Kero??? And Toya?"**

"**They're both fine Sakura calm down."**

**Syaoran led her over to an empty chair and made her sit down.**

"**I'll be back in a few minutes. Are you 2 hungry too?"**

**They both nodded. He smiled and walked into the house to make them something to eat. Eriol seemed to be surprised for a second and he looked around wildly. **

"**Eriol what's wrong?"**

"**Nothing I must have been imaging it" **

"**Are you sure?"**

"**Yeah."**

**Syaoran walked back in with four plates loaded with food. They all ate in silence just thinking and enjoying each others presence. Sakura gasped when she looked up the sun was setting. The sky was a beautiful pinkish yellow color with orange mixed into it.**

"**Wow I really did sleep for a long time."**

**Syaoran smiled and pulled her into his arms. She snuggled against him. Tomoyo rested her head on Eriol's shoulder and he put an arm around her. They all watched the sun set with the one they loved in their arms. And for a 30 minutes they relaxed in the peace and silence watching the sun fade away into the night sky.**

**S+S+S+S+S+S+S+S+S+S+S+S+S+S+S+S+S+S+S+S+S**

**Sakura Tasha: I know it was short but I wanted them to have a break before some thing big happened.**

**Taro: yeah well how about you give me a break to.**

**Sakura Tasha: from what?**

**Taro: Ur sit commands!!**

**Sakura Tasha: all right I will **

**Both: Ja ne!**


	8. Chapter 8: wake up call

sakura woke to the feel of being completely safe and warm. She gave a content sigh and tried to sit up and stretch only to find she couldn't move. A strong arm around her waist kept her in place and pulled tightly against a strong chest.

She flipped over to find a sleeping god. chestnut hair falling in his face his tan complextion and flawess skin was enough to make any girl jealous. His pump red lips made her throat go dry. She blushed slightly.

She brushed his hair out of his face and kissed his cheek. Mavreling at how soft his hair was. hidden beneath lush black lashes where his amber eyes that where always filled with emotions even if only she could read them.

His serious expression gone and he looked like a sweet gentle child again one who hadn't lost his father to a horrible car accident. She sighed again her heart aching for his troubled past. She knew that it'd been the hardest on him losing his father after all he was there he saw the whole thing.

He'd stopped talking after that day and started training as hard as he could. Swearing to his self that he whould never be so helpless again. And that he'd never lose a loved one ever again. She was amazed that she had gotten to be master of the clow cards and not him. It should've been him he shouldn't won he deserved it more than her. Even though he calmed he didn't and that they where rightfully hers.

She tried to sit up again but it was useless his grip was like iron impossible to get free from. She watched him take deep even breathes. She had the sudden urge to kiss him. She tried to make it go away but she couldn't. Like moths to a flame she was drawn to his lips. She gently brushed her lips against his caught off guard when he pulled her down and kissed her more passionatly. When they pulled apart he smirked at her.

"molesting me in my sleep now?"

she blushed bright red.

'just how long was he awake?'

"i couldn't get up so i figured i'd uh-"

"molest me?"

She blushed again

"n-no."

he laughed and she smiled slightly loving his carefree laugh.

"i was just kidding Ying-Fa"

she punched his arm lightly. and he pouted rubbing his arm.

"ouch Sakura that hurt."

"aww you big baby."

He pouted then smirked moving quickly pinning her to the bed beneath him his knees holding her legs tightly so she couldn't escape. He hovered over her smirking. She saw a gleam in his eyes and tried to escape. He started tickling her. She shireked trying to get away.

"Syao s-stop!"

was all she managed to get out.

"Now who's the big baby?"

He asked smirking proudly. She gave him a glare.

"you."

he tickled her even more getting to her more tickilish spots.

"Who's a baby?"

"m-me!"

He stopped releasing her from his hold. She got up and moved to the door. She smirked at him.

"even though you really are."

Then she was gone running through his house laughing. He chased after her grinning. They ran through the house not remembering that the others were still there and trying to sleep. Tomoyo stood in the doorway yawning anger in her eyes. But her glare soften at their cute antics.

"Do you to have any idea what time it is?!"

They both jumped at the sound of her voice Syaoran froze having just caught Sakura. Tomoyo gave them her best glare.

"Well do you?"

They both looked at each other and shook their heads. She sighed shaking her head like a mother catching her kids sneaking cookies before dinner.

"It's 7 in the morning!"

They both looked at each other sheepishly.

"Sorry Moyo"

"yeah sorry tomoyo-chan."

She gave them a small evil smirk.

"Your both making breakfast!"

They both opened their mouths to protest. But she silenced them with a glare. So a few mintues later they found themselves standing in the kitchen making pancakes bacon and eggs. Sakura watched as Syao skillfully flipped the pancakes in the air and caught them. She pouted slightly and went back to the eggs.

' No fair he's better at it than i am.'

Syaoran had seen her pout and smirked proudly.

'Ha! i'm better at it than her.'

Tomoyo and Eriol sat at the table coffe in hand watching the two make breakfast through half lidded eyes. Eriol's eyes suddenly snapped open. He felt a power aura flare up but just like that it was gone. He looked at the pair in the kitchen but they didn't seem to have noticed. He shrugged laying his head on the cool table. Tomoyo smiled slightly and rubbed his back gently. He gave her a half smile and closed his eyes in bliss.

"Breakfast!"

Sakura called placing a plate in front of each of them before taking a seat. Syaoran sat down beside her smiling.

"So hows the food?"

"Great Sakura the pancakes are better than usually what'd you do different?"

Sakura pouted and Syaoran laughed. The two exchanged confused looks.

"Syao made them Moyo."

Tomoyo blushed.

'opps.'

Eriol laughed.

"so that makes Syao the girl of the group then?"

They all laughed and Syaoran stood angerily. Eriol jumped up too holding his hands in front of him like a sheild.

"Now now my cute little-"

" I suggest you run NOW!"

Eriol took off and Syaoran chased after him. Sakura and Tomoyo laughed at the pair. Then dug into their food exchanging gossip.

Sakura Tasha: I was gonna do something different but i decided to save it for another chapter so you'll just havta wait and see!

Taro shakes head at wife one of these days their gonna find you and roast you.

SAkura Tasha: That's what i have you for love.

Taro: yeah w/e Ja!

ST: Ja ne! 


End file.
